


Pages: The Intellectual's Dirty Little Secret

by Pervy_Nerd



Category: Devon Bostick - Fandom
Genre: College, Community College, Devon Bostick x reader, F/M, Other, Teacher Devon Bostick, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervy_Nerd/pseuds/Pervy_Nerd
Summary: Devon is your literature 101 professor in college and things get...complicated.
Relationships: Devon Bostick/Reader
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

You shuffle into the relatively small classroom and take your seat right next to a wall. The majority of the students are already there, some of them talking, others on their phones or working. You sit there and wait for class to begin. Eventually, everyone takes a seat before you hear the door open. You turn your attention to your professor. Mr. Bostick, Mr. B, or Mr. Boss, as the more casual student, called him. Regardless, you barley addressed him at all. You usually stayed to yourself. You felt comfortable to leave your thoughts and your opinions in your head, or in your assignments. You took pride in being the quiet academic. 

"Morning, class." He nods to the group and makes his way to the front of the class. He's melancholy the majority of the time, almost never cheerful and rarely happy. His eyelids are often lowered over his deep brown eyes which are almost hidden behind his glasses. He usually dresses in sweaters, and very informal wear compared to your other professors. He gives off this, 'fuck off and let me do my job' vibe. Though, he can be utterly hilarious when be wants to be. You think you've seen him smile a total of four times.

Despite this, you can't help but find yourself attracted to the man. He's young for a professor, the youngest in the school at twenty-six. That's not, too old. You're an adult. That wouldn't be creepy. You bite the inside of your lip as you watch him go to his desk and shuffle around some papers and books. 

"Alright, class has started. I'll hand out the sign-in sheet in a minute, and then we'll get started." He claps his hands together and rubs, a simple gesture. "Remember, I will be collecting your papers on your Jane Austen book of choice, at the end of class. Your grades should be in by next week when I will be handing them back." Class goes on as usual. You watch him intently through his long, long lecture. He takes steps around the classroom as he speaks, he becomes passionate about a certain topic. At which point the whole class turns into a discussion about said topic. Before you know it, the class is over. You realize you've done nothing the entire time but stare at Mr. Bostick. Damn, was your crush that bad? But, who could blame you? You turned in your paper to him, your heart beating fast at the half hazard smile and a nod he gave you as he took it from your hands. Usually, you did well in his class. It always made you happy when he complimented your work. Often times writing a quick 'good work' or 'very well put' on your papers in green pen. He always wrote in green or blue pen, never red. 

That was until you got your papers back in the next class. Apparently, your paper on Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice was less than satisfactory. You were confused at first, but once you went through it, you became inconsolably frustrated. As soon as class was let out, you approached him at his desk.

"I'm sorry Mr. Bostick, I'm confused." You started, trying not to sound too upset. He looked up at you, and then down at the paper in your hand.

"About what, Y/N?" His voice was emotionless almost. Usually, it would provide you with a fluttering heart. But not today. Today, it provided a new source of annoyance.

"Explain to me, my grade on this particular assignment." You swung your arm, so when you let go the paper hit the desk with a small, 'thwap'. He looked at it for a second.

"Oh right. I wasn't a fan of that one."

"What do you mean, you weren't a fan?" You practically shout at him, incredibly inappropriate and strange coming from you. 

"I mean, that your work on this paper was not up to par with my standards Ms. Y/L/N. Which is weird, because I usually look forward to reading your work. Very disappointing Y/N." He looked up at you as he spoke but then turns back to his work at his desk. You're at a loss for words. You swear you could strangle him at this moment.

"What's really disappointing, is your lack of taste Mr. Bostick, and clarity. I have sat through every single one of your lectures, happy to learn. But you seem to deny me the ability to do so. I have learned nothing from your class. In fact, I am bored and frustrated." His eyes flicker forward before he slowly turns his head to look at you again. 

"Are you done insulting me? Or should I let you continue to embarrass yourself, and destroy my opinion of you?"

"You insulted me first. I, am only retaliating." With him looking up at you, as the faint tug of sneer appears on his lips. You feel in power, and in control. That is until Devon quickly stands. He stands tall, practically leaning over you. All of sudden you are very, very aware of your circumstances.

"I am your professor. I am your superior." He takes steps towards you, and you back up slowly. "So I suggest, that you swallow your pride, and you march your pretty little ass out of this room. Before I do something I may regret." His voice got deep, and in his eyes lit a flame. You consider his recommendation for a second.

"I will not be...intimidated by you." You practically squeak out. You have less than a few seconds before you feel his slender fingers grab ahold of your arms. You are thrust into the wall, and you get one good look in his eyes before his lips are pressed up against yours. There is but a brief moment of shock before you find yourself kissing back. You feel your heart race. Beating so hard and so fast it's painful. But that pain is suffocated by the excitement and adrenaline. Quickly his hands move to your hips. He uses his arm and wraps it around your torso to pull you against him. Soft sounds of moans escape both of you as the kiss becomes heated.

You can barely believe what is happening as he keeps you close to him. It feels like a dream. He pulls away in the frenzy, his hot breath showering your neck before he kisses there. Sending shivers down your spine, you reach up and run your fingers through his dark brown hair. His kisses turn into needy bites and sucking. He leaves a hickey, causing you to moan his name. This only encourages him. He pulls away, and tosses your sweater over your heard, and then comes back for another kiss. He pulls away, only to take off your shirt underneath, and then another passionate kiss. Fuck. He's an amazing kisser. He pulls away and lets you remove his hoodie, and after another kiss, his T-shirt underneath. Inbetween more and more heated kissing and undressing his slim, but toned body is revealed. You'd never want someone so badly in your entire life.

Finally, the two of you are almost completely naked before Devon takes you, and has you sit on a nearby desk. Devon's hands make quick work to knead your breasts as he continues to kiss you passionately. He's perfectly gentle but firm. He knows exactly how to treat a woman. He pulls away for a second and sets aside his glasses before turning his attention back to you. You pull down his boxers, and out pops his cock. Oh fuck. He's packing. He's the perfect shape, perfect size. Just as you'd always imagined. He lets out a moan as you stroke him. But before long he pulls off your wet panties. He licks his lips at the sight of you before he looks back up at you. As if, he's asking. You answer with another passionate kiss.

You feel him at your entrance, and suddenly, you feel him slide inside of you. You gasp at the sudden pleasure. You almost came then. He filled you up so perfectly. He gives a small grunt.

"Fuck, you're so tight." He huffs before he quickly starts fucking you. His cock pumping in and out, over and over again. Soon, he's rocking the table beneath you. It's making loud squeaking sounds, but it catches neither of your attention. It feels too good to let anything stop. You come fast. Faster than normal. You swear you feel him smile against your neck as he feels your pussy convulse around him and hears your whimpers. He wraps his arms around you, keeping your chest pressed against his as he fucks you. It's at the peak of your second orgasm you feel him start to struggle. You feel his cock twitch inside of you as you cum, only to have his cock ripped away from you as he stands back. He pulls out, and immediately you feel his hot load squirt onto your stomach. You watch as his muscles convulse, and he grits his teeth in his lustful haze. You're both left, panting.

"I...I didn't know if you were on birth control or..."

"I am." You look down, at his mess.

"I'm sorry." He walks back over to his desk and hands you a box of tissues. You watch him get dressed as you clean up. "Fuck...that was...amazing." He's only in his pants at this point. Still sexy.

"Yeah...it was." You hop down from the desk and throw away the used tissues. Devon watches you, in all your naked glory. You get dressed, and Devon finds himself staring. "Um...about my grade-"

"I'll look back over it." He cuts you off. You just fucked your professor for a better grade. You felt so, dirty. But in the best way possible. "But um...that can never happen again. Of course."

"Of course."


	2. Chapter 2

Of course, that couldn't happen again. I mean really, what were you thinking? Sleeping with your teacher! Your incredibly stubborn, and ridiculous teacher! But the more you tried not to think about it, the more you thought about it. The more you squirmed, remembering the feeling of his hands all over you. The way he held you tightly against him, and the way he kissed you. You'd never been kissed like that before. Never, had you cum like that before. You had to have him again.

The next class, a few days later, you devised a plan. You wouldn't sit where you normally do. You'd sit in the very front. Closest to his desk, where he couldn't ignore you. Not only that, but you decided to play dirty. You were going to be as alluring as possible. Wear a checkered skirt, with a sweater, tucked in. Nothing underneath. No bra, and especially no panties. Which, is exactly what you did. Thank god it wasn't a windy day. You walked into class, very aware of your surroundings. You sat in the front, as planned, and waited with your books and bag placed on the desk.

"Good morning class." You wouldn't turn to look at him you'd let him look at you. Once he got to his desk, he set his things down, before he saw you out of the corner of his eye. He looked up for a just a moment, carefully trying not to appear suspicious. You made eye contact, and Devon quickly looked back down. Suddenly, he appeared nervous. He cleared his throat and started talking to the class as normal. Suddenly he reverted back to his typical mild-mannered professor.

Before you knew it, class was almost over. And yet, Devon was still talking. You watched him the entire class, with emotionless eyes. The more you watched him, the more you wanted him. The more you thought about his chest pressed up against yours, and his cock deep inside of you. You ached for him. Something about the way his shirt fell to reveal his collar bone, made you bite your lip. Something about the way he shifted from side to side when he talked, and the way he moved. Clearly, he had been trying to avoid looking directly at you the entire two hours.

Now was the time to act. You cleared your throat as a small attempt, as you slowly uncrossed your legs. And spread them wide for him. You were perfectly seated so that no one else would see, but Devon. Who was in the middle of talking, as he looked over. Immediately looking away, before doing a double-take. He paused, before shaking himself out of it. You couldn't help but smile, a little proud of yourself.

"Class is dismissed." He walked back to his desk and sat back down at his desk. You went to get up, as everyone else left the room. "Y/N." His voice was low, his mouth hidden under his hand. His eyes, clearly furious through his glasses l, glared at you. "You stay." He practically barked. You sat back down, crossing your legs and watching the rest of the other students trickle out of the room. As soon as the last student left. "The hell do you think you're doing?" He hadn't left his spot at his desk, and his eyes stared at you intently.

"What?" You tried to sound innocent.

"Coming to class, like this." He lifted his other hand and waved a finger at you before letting it fall back. He was truly upset. Apart of you felt bad. "This is...incredibly inappropriate." His hands left his mouth, you watched him chew on the inside of his lip. You didn't respond. Not really knowing how. You'd known exactly what you had done. You watched one another, before he sighed, and leaned back in his chair. "Come here." He demanded. Shyly, you stood up and walked over in front of you. When you looked down at him, you could clearly see his huge erection in his pants. "Bend over the desk." Your cheeks went a bright red, but you did so. You were already so wet, you wanted him so badly.

"What are you going to do?"

"What you deserve." He stood, and placed a hand on your lower back, just to keep you there. He flipped your skirt up to reveal your ass and dripping wet pussy. He chuckled slightly, and before you could say anything, his hand came down on your ass. The only sound matching the 'smack' was your yelp. He smiled and groped the flesh before pulling his hand away. Again, he spanked you. "This is what you wanted, isn't it?" His hand came down again. "Say it." He demanded, spanking you again.

"Ah! Yes!" You blurted out. Your ass now a light shade of pink. Devon groped your tender body before he reached his slender fingers down. He felt your wet pussy, as it dripped down your leg. He smiled and slid his fingers into you. You moaned, as he probed and curled his fingers to make you gasp and moan. He enjoyed watching you make your little sounds as he worked you. Once satisfied, he stood behind you. You would feel his cloth-covered cock against your bare skin. He took deep breathes as you heard him unzip his pants and pulls them down. Suddenly, you felt the tip of him sliding up and down your entrance. You'd had enough, you just wanted him inside of you. He pushed your hips back, so his head 'accidentally' slid inside of you. He gave a huff of amusement.

"What a dirty girl." He purred, before allowing the rest of him to sink into you. You moaned, loving the sensation of having him inside you. He held you by your hips and started thrusting. Already, he was hitting the perfect spot. He moaned as he pumped in and out. Soon, he started getting rougher. He pushed aside your hair, and impatiently tore down your sweater to reveal the back of your neck to him. He leaned forward, resting one hand on each side of you, pinning you to the desk as his cock continued to fuck you. He bit, and sucked on your neck, leaving clear hickeys as he cursed your name into your skin. "Fuck, you're so hot. And you feel..so fucking good." There was a strange hint of weakness in his voice, as you came closer and closer to climax. He could tell you were close, by the way you tightened around him. Just like last time. He reached one hand back, and as he fucked you wildly, he used his hand to play with your clit. You cried out in pleasure, as he toyed with you. You came as soon as he touched you.

"Oh god! Oh god Devon!" You cried his name as he used his arm, to wrap around your waist. Keeping you close to him, and so you couldn't pull away as he played with your clit. You felt overstimulated, and yet there was nothing but intense pleasure. Devon kissed the back of your ear and bit your ear lobe.

"Yknow what? I think I'm gonna cum in this tight pussy of yours." His voice sent shivers down your spine. You couldn't stop him, even if you wanted to. You felt his thrusts become more and more crazed. Harder, driving deeper and deeper into you. You gasped as you came again, the twitching of your pussy driving him over the edge. You felt his warm cum flood you. The weirdest sensation of your entire life. Devon grunted into your neck, clinging to you as he came. "Ohhh fuck." He sighed, letting you go, and pulling out. As soon as he pulled away, he watched his cum fall out of you. "Jesus..." He remarked.

"You came a lot." You agreed. There was no way to hide that. 

"S-sorry if I was too rough." His voice was gentle. A rarity. You took a few tissues and tried your best to clean up his mess as he fixed himself.

"No...that was...incredible." You reassured with red cheeks. He nodded.

"Look uh...clearly we uh...clearly, we can't do this again. I mean...you're my best student Y/N. If anyone were to find out-"

"No one would find out. Even if they did, there's nothing they can do. I'm over legal age. Mr. Bostick..." You approached him, resting your hands on his hips. "There's no one holding you back, but yourself." He looked down at you with a tender gaze. 

"No games. Just fun, mindless sex." He requested. You nodded in agreement.

"Sounds good to me." You smiled, reassuring him. He smiled back, a goofy smile you'd never seen before. It made your heart skip a beat.

"Here uh...I'll drive you home."


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting in class became a lot more fun since you and Mr. Bostick started your affair. You sat upfront now for one, just to get a better look at him and watch him teach. Often times sharing intimate glances at one another. His eyes would gloss over you as he spoke and then shift from classmate to classmate. Just to make sure nothing was suspicious. Sometimes you'd stay after, or you'd pretend you forgot something in class and turn around to meet him.

But just recently, Devon started driving you back to your apartment. Usually, you'd walk to your classes, or take public transportation. But Devon insisted. With this, things became more dangerous. You were playing with fire and you knew it. If anyone found out, Devon could have lost his job being so inappropriate with a student. But there was no way you could stop. You were addicted at this point. If you didn't see the man for longer than a few days, you started to get withdrawals. You became incredibly stressed out, and easily annoyed if you didn't have Devon to ease your nerves. He could have easily turned you into his own, personal, little sex toy.

One afternoon, in particular, was a scary moment for the two of you. You stayed after, and as soon as everyone left, it was instinctual. Devon was sitting in his chair and demanded that you sit in his lap. Which you did happily, startling him. As his lips met yours, his hand smacked and groped your ass playfully. His lips curled into a smile and he softly chuckled into your lips before continuing to kiss you. All while his hands roamed your clothed body. You wanted to rip off every last bit of his clothing off and fuck the man senseless. But alas, he wouldn't even let you unbutton his shirt. He enjoyed teasing you and making you squirm. His lips made their way down your neck and nibbled. He often left hickeys all over you, barley leaving time for each one to heal before he made more. He moaned deeply into the crook of your neck as you ground against him. You felt his erection through your clothes, easily. He practically purred as he held you by your hips while you rocked.

All of a sudden you heard loud footsteps and Devon's eyes shot open wide. You practically jumped off of him as you heard the clicking of the door. You hid under his desk, as he scooted in to hide his boner.

"Hey, Mr. Bostick. Do you have a minute?" A student strolled in.

"Uh. What do you need?" He cleared his throat. You sat under the table, perfectly positioned in between his lanky legs so that you could be hidden. But here, you had perfect access to Devon's cock. Giving you a brilliant Idea. Devon flinched as he felt your hands unzip his jeans, and reach in to pull out his cock. He bit the inside of his mouth to keep control as he tried his best to hold a conversation with his student, who somehow didn't understand Devon's subtle hints that he wanted him to leave. You licked your lips, before resting your tongue at the base of his shaft and gliding it all the way up to his tip. Devon rested his elbows on the surface and covered his mouth as he nodded his head at the student. They just went on, and on.

You went to work, sucking Devon as much as you could at once. Bobbing your head up and down and using your hand to rub what you couldn't handle. The man was losing his mind. His breathing was labored, and he often shifted in the chair as an attempt to shake you from him when you became too much. But you wouldn't relent. Devon continued with his student, until one point he tried to walk up to his desk.

"Don't come any closer." He barked, his voice practically cracking in loud defiance.

"What?" The other student asked, completely confused. Devon cleared his throat.

"I'm sick." He lied, forcing his voice to become a little rougher. "Look," he went to speak again but stiffened as you circled your tongue around his head. "I'm very busy right now. Just- uh- email me your concerns. I'll try to get back to you when I- can." He struggled as you became more and more sloppy. He was getting close. The student said a few more things, before turning and walking out of the room. As soon as they left, Devon leaned back in his chair. He looked down at you and ran his fingers through your hair. "Fuck, Y/N." He growled as you continued. Not stopping for anything. He tried to curse at you, but the pressure building stopped him. He threw his head back and gasped as he tugged your hair gently. "O-Oh god-" He croaked out as his legs started to twitch, and you felt the warmth of his cum enter your mouth. You pulled away as the taste tickled your tongue, allowing for the rest to cover your face and breasts. You gasped you watched him. He panted as he came down from the high.

"Damn Mr. Bostick." You cooed, wiping away some of his mess from your face.

"Fucking...hell...Y/N..." He panted. He tucked himself back in his pants and tried to help you clean up the best he could. You stood and started to pack your things. "Do you know how dangerous that was?" You nodded playfully. He huffed with a smile, in amusement. "You naughty little thing." He pulled you close and kissed you affectionately. You couldn't explain it, but your heart jumped higher in moments like that than any sexual action. You walked with him to his car, at this point in the day, the campus was relatively empty or in late classes. You had friendly moments of conversation here. Joking, and laughing with one another. If you described your relationship as anything, it was a friends with benefits kind of thing. You got in his car, and before you knew it, he was parked outside of your building. "Y'Know, I just realized I never returned the favor from earlier today..." He smirked.

"My roommate's at work till 11. Would you like to come up?" You bit your lip, as you watched him park the car and quickly make his way out. Suddenly you were making out in the elevator on the way up, practically being unable to get him off of you enough to open your apartment door. As soon as the door was closed behind you, nothing mattered but you and him. You were shedding your clothes throughout the small living room until you were almost completely naked on your couch with Devon towering over you. His lips so soft, leaving shocks of pleasure throughout your body as he pulled off your panties finally. His hands held your body perfectly as you felt his cock slide inside of you.

He gasped your name, along with soothing and passionate comments of pleasure. He thrusted inside of you roughly. You looked up at him with hazy eyes, as your orgasm approached you. His eyes met yours, and everything felt so incredible as his lips crashed into yours. You easily came around him, clinging to his body as he continued to pump in and out. Hitting the spot again and again. You felt so overstimulated, but you wouldn't dare stop him. You'd happily go crazy for him. He held onto you as you came around him again, forcing his own orgasm out. He kissed down your body to bring the two of you down. Before he pulled out, leaning back on the couch, and pulling you into his embrace. He held you close to him, your head resting on his chest. Looking up at him with a soft smile.

"What?" He asked when he noticed you staring him.

"Nothing. You're just awesome." He smiled back.


	4. Chapter 4

Something about having sex with your incredibly hot teacher made the whole class so much more fun. You loved to tease him during class like you had before, wearing a skirt and spreading your legs where no one could see but him. Wearing tight shorts, and shirts to outline your figure more and more. You'd become something of a slut for him. Just, for him. You reveled in the rush it gave you when his cheeks flushed red, or when you caught him out of breath. But the best was when he would already be so painfully needy for you after class. 

But above all else, his reactions were incredibly stimulating. The way his breath would hitch when you first touched him or played with his most sensitive areas. The sighs he'd let out, his moans of pleasure. Some of his most aggressive moments were the best. When he was in a particular mood, and he'd had enough of your teasing and games. When he just needed you. It all gave you such an amazing high you'd never felt before.

It was the average class, and when everyone left once again you stayed behind. A few asked about you staying after so much. You lied and told them that as extra credit you helped grade papers. Once the last of them left, you quickly stood up and made your way over to Devon. Catching him in a passionate kiss he returned with a soft moan. He gently held you by your shoulders in an attempt to slow you down.

"Mhh Y/N." His voice was muffled between kisses. "Y/N, please. One second." He firmly held you away by your shoulders. Giving a serious stare.

"W-What is it?" You asked, confused. He'd never denied you before. Oh shit, he's ending it, isn't he? Your heart raced in fear.

"Look, we have to talk." Oh fuck. "This has been...fun but-" He shook his head and looked down before back up at you. "The semester is almost over. Your final is coming up for my class, and I...After that this'll be over."

"This?"

"We won't be able to see each other like this anymore. Besides...it's beyond inappropriate." He let go of you as he spoke, his eyes darting around the room.

"So what you're saying is...this, is over?" You croaked.

"No! No, god, no." He approached you, one hand instinctively cupping your face. "I don't think I could end this even if I wanted to. I'm only saying that our time, is limited."

"So what? After my final, this is over?" He shrugged. "After your final is over and graded, I'm technically no longer your student...right?"

"Yeah, I guess but-"

"Then it'll no longer be inappropriate. You won't lose your job, we'll be free to fuck each other to our hearts' content." You purred as you took steps closer and closer as he backed up against the wall. You placed your hands on his hips and kissed him passionately once again. He melted into it, allowing you to do what you pleased with him. Letting out soft moans as you kissed and nibbled on his neck. He gently slid his hand up the back of your shirt. His touch gentle, and seductive. He touched you in a way he almost never did before. As if he was savoring the feeling of your flesh. While your movements were wild and passionate, his were tender and loving. He held you to him as if you were a fragile thing, rather than his toy-like he used to. You paused and looked up at him. His eyes met yours, and you felt yourself go weak. You gave into him. Letting him hold you, letting him kiss you lovingly. The feeling was like nothing you'd ever felt before.

"I have an idea." He whispered into your neck softly. "I, want to take you home with me, pet." He cooed. You gave a questioning smile.

"What for? You can have me right here. I'm all yours." He gave a soft smirk. One that stretched across his soft lips and tan skin.

"Are you denying me?" A hand snaked down to ass and he groped, forcing out a gasp and jolt towards him by you.

"I'd never." You smiled with excitement before he kissed you again. He chuckled as he let you go, and reached for his things put away beside his desk.

"Come on then." The two of you walking out of the classroom and out into the campus, and to the parking lot. At one point, he looked around curiously and then used his free hand to smack your ass. You blushed and bit your lip. He winked and smiled back at you. But his smile was different. It wasn't sly or seductive in any way. It was more or less, friendly. He didn't live too far, the car ride was relatively short. Although you felt yourself slowly starting to become more and more needy. As Devon placed a hand on your thigh. Your heart raced as he got out of the car and walked you to his apartment. Something about him taking you home, made everything so real. He unlocked the door, and let you in first. Allowing you to awkwardly look around as he put away his bag and fix a few things.

"Nice place." You tried making small talk. He smiled and walked over to you. Without a second wasted, he embraced you with a tender kiss. One that sent shivers down your spine. He wrapped an arm around you, pressing your clothed body against his.

"Allow me to show you the bedroom?" You nodded after another kiss. Before he took your hand down the small hallway to his room. He closed the door behind him before he reached out for you. Passionately cupping your face in his hands as his lips met yours. You felt helpless in a sense. If he was rough, or intense about it maybe you would have felt more secure or something. But the way he touched you in this moment. The way he gently undressed you, and tossed aside your clothes. The way he caressed your curves as if studying your form. It scared you a little.

He lays you down on the bed, and you watched as he undressed. Before he crawled over your naked body. He kissed up your legs, up your belly, to your chest, and then your neck. Where he stabled himself and enjoyed leaving marks that caused you to moan. This encouraged you to let go. To let him kiss you, and touch you all he wanted. He leaned back and opened your legs. He toyed with you as he kissed you again. Making you moan as his fingers rubbed your clit. He loved making you squirm, and moan his name. Before you knew it, you were cumming in his hand. He continued to kiss your neck and chest, easing you down from your high. He shifted, leaning back, and positioning himself at your entrance. Once again you felt needy for him, as you always did. But this time, he didn't tease you. He didn't make you beg for him. Instead, he simply thrust into you, slowly. Sighing as he savored the feeling of you. He leaned forward as he continued to thrust, deep and slow. Hiding his face in your neck as he made love to you. You wrapped your arms around him, holding him close. His thrusts became harder, and faster in no time. Soon, he had you gasping as he slammed into you. Making you cry out his name like he always did. Only this time, he made a point to be sweet. He kissed your shoulder and nibbled on your ear. He kissed you lovingly and rested his forehead against yours as you felt his thrusts became erratic. He was close, and so were you.

"Oh fuck..fuck Y/N." He gasped, as you wrapped your legs around his hips. You felt yourself climax, and you threw your head back in pleasure. Letting him kiss your neck affectionately again before he came to a few thrusts after. Leaving the two of you a panting mess. He chuckled after regaining himself a little, making you smile. "Goddamn." He huffed. Taking deep breaths, he didn't pull out or away. Instead, he stayed for a moment longer, closing his eyes and taking in the moment of peace. It felt nice, to have him so close. He only pulled out and away to lay down beside you.


	5. Chapter 5

That tender and passionate night had awakened something in you. What had started as just a fling, proved to be something more. As you got to know him, you felt yourself wanting more and more. But not just more sex, more of...everything. You spent the night after that loving, and passionate affair, which continued on well into the early morning. You'd always hoped that you'd have a night like that, but you never imaged Bostick to be so sweet or tender. Never before had he made love to you like he did that night. It was a tad bit, unsettling to say the least. Not that you didn't enjoy it.

It was probably one of the most incredible experiences of your love life. The way he held you close, and the way he touched you. Every stroke of his hand down your torso so felt so electric. Every kiss on your lips or neck set aflame. You'd ventured into this sexual relationship with amazing results before, but never, never like this. It made your spine tingle when you thought about it.

You laid there, in his bed. The soft cotton sheets pulled over your body as you stared up to the ceiling. You looked over at your professor, who slept on his side, his back facing away from you. You watched his sleeping figure for a moment, studying the freckles that decorated his bare skin. Everything was different now. You saw him differently. Laying there, perfectly content having you there. He wasn't just a sexual being like you'd seen him before. He used to be a beacon of sex and pleasure. The exciting and intense feeling of orgasm always came with him. But now, there was such an innocence to him. He was so much more than anything you expected. It scared you a bit.

You reached out a hand and ran your hand down the soft surface of his back. His body was warm against your cold touch. He made a small, muffled sound of recognition, and shifted in his sleep. The room was only lit by the small amount of light coming from behind the curtains of the windows. That soft, blue, and pink light that happily greeted you as the sun started to rise. Pushing aside the deep, dark blues and blacks of the night. You looked over at the clock on your side of the queen-sized bed. "6:20 am" it read. It was a weekend, you had the day off. You were completely welcomed to sleep more if you wanted. But you were awake now, there was no going back at this point. You sat up in bed, pulling your heavy body up. You rubbed your eyes and looked around the room again. Then back down to yourself. You pulled the sheets off of yourself and looked down at your body. Looking for some form of evidence of the night before. Usually, Devon left hickies, or sometimes a bruise where either of you had been rough. The two of you usually wore the scars of battle. But not this time. Suddenly you realized that state of your hygiene. You didn't smell so awful, but, you were in desperate need of a wash.

You got up, gathered your clothes, and went into the bathroom. Tiptoeing around in order to not wake him. Maybe you'd leave before he woke up. Both of you had work to do after all. You had finals to study for. You closed the door behind you, letting it hang open just slightly so the light of the bathroom wouldn't wake him, and neither would the sound of the door loudly closing. You started the shower, and once it became warm you stepped in. The first thing you did was let the water wash over your face and soak into your skin and hair. You cleaned yourself with a bar of hand soap and washed your hair. Once almost completely done, you stood there in the warmth of the water as it poured over you. Coating you in this welcoming and comforting steam. You closed your eyes and let yourself get lost in nothing but the feeling for a moment. You tried to forget the night before, despite how much your conscience begged you not to. So many thoughts went through your head, you wanted it all gone. You took deep, meditative breathes. Before you felt the brush of fingertips on your back. You jumped, your attention shooting behind your back in panic.

"Morning." Devon smiled, his eyelid drooping with sleep. His hands stabled on your shoulder and sliding up and down your back in claiming, and relaxing circles.

"Morning." He looked at you differently too. His eyes met yours, and they studied your face with a smile across his plump lips. He wrapped his arms around your waist and rested his head on your shoulder. Snuggling his face into the crook of your neck. Your heartbeat fast than anything else. It hurt.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked, letting the water soak into him too now.

"Not great." You spoke honestly.

"Mh, I'm sorry. Did I keep you awake?"

"No. It wasn't you. I just have a lot on my mind I guess."

"Right. You've got finals next week." He said matter of factly, but not moving from his spot holding you. His wet naked body pressed against yours. You'd never been so close to him like this. Not like this. Maybe it was the skin on skin contact, the therapeutic feeling of the warm shower that made it all so, meditative, and connected. You felt closer to him than ever before. But that made it a bit, unsettling. It's not that you didn't enjoy it all. It's just that...was that going to last? After the final, things were going to be different. You told Devon after, that you could have each other to your heart's content. Sexually. But now, things started becoming more and more serious. Were you ready for that? Was...Devon?. At this point, he seemed more comfortable than you.

You watched Devon washed himself, something about seeing him fulling naked in such a vulnerable position. It was artistic, to say the least, but you found yourself watching, and studying him.

"I should get going." You said, getting out of the shower as he started rinsing himself off. You reached out for a towel and wrapped it around you.

"Uh, hey. Wait a minute." Devon threw his head out from behind the curtain to watch you. "I was thinking since we both have the day off?"

"I've got finals, Mr. Bostick." He seemed almost taken aback by your use of his last name. So formal.

"I-I could help you study, I mean-" You quickly started to get dressed.

"That's alright, I'm sure you have papers to grade or something." He stumbled out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself as you threw your last piece of clothing over you.

"Hey, wait. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." You lied.

"Are...we okay? Are you upset with me?"

"No. I just, have a lot to do right now." You stared at one another before you went to leave. He reached out and help you by your arm, and pulled you in for a wonderfully loving kiss.

"Y/N, I...I gotta tell you something."

"I gotta go." You gave him a peck on the lips before gathering everything quickly and leaving him there. Apart from you felt bad, but the other part just panicked. You were falling so hard for him. Shit.


	6. Chapter 6

Things got awkward, to say the least. The feeling of panic every time you saw his face was sometimes too much to bear. You sat in the back of the next class and didn't say a word to Devon. You sat staring out the window, and when you were dismissed, and he tried to speak to. You made an excuse and left. Every time you looked at him hurt. You were so afraid of him, and for what felt like no reason at all. Well, there was a reason, but you were even more afraid of that.

You arrived back at your apartment, exhausted both physically and emotionally. You sighed when you saw your roommate vegging out on the couch, watching tv.

"Hey, you're home early. How was class?" She chimed.

"Fine..."

"Doesn't sound fine." She looks back at you as you plop down beside her. You look down at the couch and an intense memory floods your mind. Suddenly you remember the feeling of Devon fucking you on that same couch, and then holding you close as you regain your breath. You remember the way you felt, the way he held you. Why did it hurt? You start to cry.

"Wow, wow. I know that class is boring, but is it really that bad?" Your roommate jokes, but then goes on to pat your back and comfort you the best she can. "What's wrong Y/N?"

"I just...i-its...I-"

"Come on, spit it out!"

"I-If I tell you, you can't tell anyone. Okay? H-He could lose his job."

"Who? Who could...did someone hurt you!? Y/N I swear to god if someone hurt you!"

"No one hurt me. It's just...yknow...my Litterature professor?"

"Oh...the cute one you've been seeing?"

"How the hell did you know!?"

"I'm not stupid, you stay late almost every time, and when I come home one weekend to a cum stain on the couch, I put two and two together." You cringe. "You're falling for him...huh?" You pause and look down at your hands placed in your lap.

"I never meant to...It was just fun. And now..."

"Everythings complicated. Well, what are you afraid of?"

"What if he doesn't feel the same way?" Your roommate pauses and thinks for a moment.

"Has he ever gone out of his way to, care for you?" You nod. He drove you home all the time. "Has he ever, kissed you just for the fuck of it?" You nod again. "Do you enjoy each other's company outside of...sex?" Again. She looks at you with a grin. "Has he ever...made love to you?" Oh yeah. "Then, I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"B-But-"

"But what?"

"But...I'm scared."

"Oh boohoo Y/N. When is your final?"

"I have one more class left before it."

"Alright. Well, you miss the last class to make up your mind. You put it aside for a while, do some work for another class for once. Relax, and then make up your damn mind. Here, we'll order tonight, okay?"

"Okay..." You sigh, and you do as your told. You skip the next class and take the time to reflect and study. You've taken every other final for your classes, Litterature is the last one. You have no doubt you'll pass but...that's not what you're worried about.

You shuffle into the classroom awkwardly. It's like a whole new room stepping into it filled with such dread and sweat. You go to take a seat by a window as you would before when a loud voice makes you freeze in place.

"Ms. L/N." His voice is deep, demanding. Stronger than ever before. You look up. Mr. Bostick is nicely dressed, assuming that it is for the occasion of the last class. You stare at him, eyes wide as your heart skips a beat. Suddenly he's more attractive and dashing than you remember. It's like starting all over again. "I'm glad you could make it, considering your absence last class. I was wondering if you'd show up at all." He's pissed. You clear your throat.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." You jest, as you take your seat. He licks his lips and turns away to the rest of the class as he begins to hand out the final test, going through instructions and warnings. You stare down at the page. Once you finish, you are allowed to leave. He gives the signal to start, and the thud and click and gliding of the pencils begin. You stare down at your own paper and focus. Before you know it, you catch glimpses of your peers stand, set their papers at his desk, and leave. One by one they do so. You stay focused, you're in the zone. You've completed it all, and then you look up. You make the small handful of students left. You go over everything again, marking imperfections and studying your work. Studying the questions, you're on a roll. When you look up again, there are only two of you left. You lean back in your chair, and you look up at Devon. Who's head jets back down to his computer. He was looking at you. You watch him push up his glasses and continue to grade the already turned in papers. He doesn't appear impressed. You wait.

It's another go at looking over the final before the last student, stands and goes to turn in her final. The only problem is, the way she does it. She leans over the table, slowly, and slowly places the paper down. Devon's eyes flicker over to her, and he nods at her.

"Have a nice break, Bri." He smiles politely. 

"Mr. Bostick, I'm sorry but...I'm a little worried about my final. I know it's suuuper last minute but, is there anything I could do to earn some...extra credit?" She winks at the last beat, her words rolling off her tongue like putrid vomit in your ears. You know what she's getting at, and it makes your stomach turn. Devon appears stunned and stares at her with a furrowed brow.

"Bri, I...uh..." He's not really sure how to act. "Bri, look, you're a nice girl and I'm flattered but-"

"Oh please, Mr. Bostick." Oh god, she's talking in that gross sexual baby voice. Is she even aware that you're here? "I need to pass."

"You're passing just fine, now please-"

"But Devon-" She leans her hand on his inner thigh, which gets a jolt out of him. You stand up suddenly as if to do something, but you watch as he grabs her hand by the wrist and holds it away from him.

"Don't you call me that. And don't touch me!" He tosses her hand aside, roughly. "Now get your ass out of here before I call security. You're lucky I don't fail you for pulling that shit." She becomes very flustered and turns away. She quickly gathers her things, and as she leaves, she notices you. She jumps back with a start before scampering out of the room. It's silent, as you stand there. You look at him with wide eyes and you stare at each other in silence. The only sound heard is the loud ticking of the clock above the board and the rustling of the trees outside.

"Are you okay?" You croak. He sniffs and nods his head as he looks away. "I'm sorry she-"

"Y'know what's funny, Y/N?" He demands. "What's funny, is that you pulled nearly the same shit...almost two months ago!"

"I did not!" You argue.

"Yes, you did! You...you came to me, begging-"

"I was not begging! I was pissed, you gave my paper a worse grade than it deserved and I confronted you about it!"

"Oh fuck off Y/N, you pulled the same shit every college girl does for a good grade! And you didn't even need to!"

"I didn't!" You're approaching him now, fists balled as you shout at one another. "I didn't come, begging for extra credit. Besides, you liked it when I teased you, you liked it all! In fact, I recall several moments when you begged me!" He's biting the inside of his mouth in frustration, knawing at the flesh. His lips were tightly together while his brows start to cover part of his raging brown eyes.

"No, but you came begging a few times too. Or don't you remember the way I bent you over this desk? Or don't you remember being in my lap? You came to me, looking for a good time, and when you get it...you leave." He's less angry now, no matter how hard he tries to remain hot-headed. "You leave me behind, and you...you take my heart with you."

"What?"

"Yknow I really fell for you, Y/N. I really did love you."

"'Did'? Past tense?..." You pause, and your heart drops. Your words turn soft.

"Yeah...I did." He turns and starts to walk away. But your heart takes hold of you and you can't let him getaway.

"But what if I do?" You call and he stops.

"...What?"

"What if...I do, love you?" He doesn't say a word, just stands there facing away from you. "What if, I tell you I'm sorry for what I did? I'm sorry that I hurt you, and I didn't mean it." You're starting to tear up. "That, I was scared, because I've never felt so deeply about someone else before. I've never been so...in love." Slowly, his head turns. There's a small remaining of a tear falling down his rosy cheek. He fully turns and in a swift motion starts walking up to you. For a second you're scared as he reaches out his arms. Only to caress your face, and plant his warm lips against yours.

You kiss back without a second thought, it's so natural at that point. His arms wrap around to hold you close to him as if he'll never let you go. Your heart beats faster than it ever has before and you moan softly to his touch. He smiles into the tender kiss. He rests his head against yours and smiles as you hold one another.

"I love you." He whispers.

"I love you." You whisper back, and suddenly his lips are on yours again. Suddenly you're pressed against his chest, and his hands are roaming your body. Once again, studying your form fondly. You feel content and comfortable. You feel light as a feather, and filled with joy. You feel, Devon's hand snaking down to your ass for a loving squeeze. You jump again, as his mouths instinctively go to the sweet spot on your neck. You moan as you go to start undressing.

The familiar heat of lust and passion fills the room once again. Devon's shirt comes off, and he lifts you up on one of the tables. He takes off your clothes, leaving you entirely naked before he gets back to himself. He affectionately kisses down your body, until he kneels. He holds your legs, so their position, resting on his shoulders. You gasp when he starts licking. You can't help but moan and grind against his tongue. Running your fingers through his hair as he licks. His hot breath against the tender flesh is enough to get you going. All it takes is a few 'come here' motions with his fingers, to have you cumming in his hands. He stands and wipes his face with a big grin. He kisses you with a burning, needy, passion as he positions himself.

"Ohhh fuck Devon." You moan as he fills you, moaning softly into your ear.

"Damn I missed this." He confesses before he starts thrusting. His hips starting slowly, lovingly, enjoying you. Before you wrap your legs tightly around his waist. Suddenly, he turns wild. He smiles at you again before he starts fucking you wildly. Turning you into that cock addicted moaning mess he always managed to turn you to. He has you cumming a second time to the sound of the desk scratching against the floor as his hips relentlessly smack against yours. "Fuck, Y/N. I'm gonna cum baby." He holds you tightly against him, as you feel him twitch inside and orgasm. He kisses affectionately and runs his fingers through your hair.

"Fuck...you're still cumming?" You ask as you feel the final squirts of his orgasm fill you. He pants but nods with a sigh. 

"I haven't even been able to touch myself without you. You were all I could think of." He admits. "I told you, I'm in love with you." You chuckle. "So uh, wanna go out sometime?" He's still, your awkward Devon. You nod, which earns you a sweet kiss.


End file.
